Little Black Tape
by paperstylehearts
Summary: GKM Fill. Sebastian comes across a very interesting tape and what he plans to do with it will change Kurt's life forever. Rated M for smut. XxKlaineXx possible!Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

LITTLE BLACK TAPE.

_paperstylehearts_

A/N: I decided I would start cross-posting everything here via LJ so people can keep track of updates. I won't be posting the whole thing but in a few installments until I've caught up. For those who haven't read this yet, I hope you like it!

The first chapter takes place just after the auditorium scene in Michael.

* * *

1.

Sebastian had really underestimated Kurt Hummel. True, when Santana had told Sebastian that she had his confession on tape, he was relieved to the core when Kurt found it in himself to admit that they were not going to do anything about it - because they wanted to see him "lose at Nationals" - which was an empty threat anyway because the Warblers were going to win. There was no reason then why Sebastian had to worry now because Kurt had even given him the original copy of the audio tape. Then why oh why was Sebastian so worried? And why had he underestimated Kurt Hummel of all people?

The wheelchair nerd, who seemed to think he was black or something, had told Sebastian to clear out and he was more than happy to get out of their pathetic public school auditorium... and only just a little surprised when he was stopped in the hallway by Kurt.

"Sebastian!" he'd yelled, and now that he no longer had anything on him, Sebastian was fine to acquiesce Kurt with a few more minutes of his time.

"This better be quick Hummel. I'm starting to have an allergic reaction to your school. And to whatever chick perfume it is that you're wearing."

Kurt rolled his eyes but he didn't seem at all fazed by Sebastian's snark. "Oh this will be very quick, believe me. I just wanted to let you know that while the others may think I've let you off so easily - I really haven't."

Sebastian felt his face flush. This could only mean one thing. "The tape you gave me was a fake, I knew it! You still have the original, don't you?"

"No," Kurt answered innocently, "The tape belonged to Santana, not me. There was only ever one copy. Currently of which is in your possession right now. However..."

Kurt opened his satchel and took out a yellow A4 envelope. "There are MULTIPLE copies of _this_ tape. I believe its contents will interest you. It's video security footage of your little performance and unlike the tape you have this is in many people's hands. If you so much try to even look at my boyfriend again I will promise that this video becomes viral. I did it once with the cheerleading coach here and I would have destroyed her completely had Olivia Newton-John not miraculously come to her rescue, so I have no qualms whatsoever to do it to you... especially when I doubt Sandy Olsen is going to come to your aide on this one. Point being: stay away from my man."

He thrust the package in Sebastian's hands, eyebrow raised, but Sebastian wasn't done yet. "I have no interest in helping the blind, Hummel. Do you honestly think I have a disabled person kink or something? I don't want anything to do with your one-eyed goods."

That was of course a lie. Sebastian still pined after Blaine. He was just so damn hot. But he wasn't going to let Kurt know that.

"Well," Kurt admitted, "I was pretty certain you'd fuck anyone or anything when given the chance so I wouldn't put it past you."

"So... this is blackmail then?"

"I believe so. Let me be perfectly honest. I don't want to share the same breathing space as you. I don't want you to ever contact Blaine, text, phone or email him, _nada_. I don't want to have to even hear your name ever again." He turned his heel ready to stalk off but Sebastian quickly caught up to him.

"But what about all that spiel before about wanting to see me lose at Nationals?"

"Oh I'll see you lose. I'll see you lose because I'll see the Warblers lose when we beat them. Because - we _will_ beat them. And as long as I don't see you anywhere around when we do, I'll keep the little black tape a secret..."

* * *

Sebastian was frustrated to say the least. The video of him admitting everything to Santana was sitting right there right in front of him, ready to be crushed or melted or probably both, but the goddamned fact was that Lady Hummel and his band of fag hags had the very same copy of the incriminating evidence against him. Even if it was followed by a very expertise performance on his part in Smooth Criminal (one that could land him a scholarship in Juilliard or NYADA if his Dad would let him apply), it was evidence that could also end him up in a cell in juvie.

He sat on his bed toying the tape with his hands. As tempting as it was to destroy the damn thing he might as well screen shot every frame and get a complete understanding of what he was in for. His dad wasn't all but forcing him to go to Harvard for nothing. He knew a thing or two about the law and maybe there'd be loopholes in his confession that he could work around. And then get hell bent on destroying Gay Face after he did.

He hung up his blazer and changed into something more comfortable, donning his glasses, and throwing a slim white fitted tee on with his sweats.

He breathed a deep sigh as he relaxed on top his comforters and when he was comfortably situated in his bed, he reached over for the remote and hit play.

Ugh. Why didn't this video come with a warning? What the hell was Gay Face doing on the screen? Did he know that Sebastian would pre-watch the evidence? Was he trying to rub it in Sebastian's face more?

_"Hello. My name is Kurt Hummel, and tonight I'll be auditioning for the role of Blaine Anderson's gay bar superstar."_

Was this a joke...? What in the world was going on? For starters, why did it look like they had rented a hotel room at the Hilton?

Sebastian didn't have to wait long to find out. He was suddenly graced by Blaine's voice on screen.

_"I'm sorry Kurt, but the audition rules were very specific. If you still want to try out, you need to be wearing a lot less clothing."_

_"Very well," Kurt said, "I'm so sorry I didn't read the fine print. Do you mind helping me out of this shirt?" _

No. Fucking. Way. Sebastian couldn't believe his luck. Not only had Kurt given him the wrong frigging tape but Sebastian was in for a treat bigger than an orgy with ten men. He might only be five seconds in but he had seen enough porn to know what this was. He couldn't contain himself. He was going to see Blaine naked and he never even had to ask him because his boyfriend had all but delivered him right to him. The thought alone was enough to make him feel himself starting to get hard. He tossed aside his notebook and slid his hand into his sweats. The mischievous grin on his face was wider than the fucking equator.

He watched as Kurt sat on the bed taking up most of the view of the camera. Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine's as Blaine got on the bed behind him and started removing the buttons of Kurt's shirt. Sebastian watched Blaine, saliva pooling in his mouth at the thought of seeing Blaine's cock on screen.

But if he had to see Kurt naked first to get there, he wasn't complaining. ...At least, not like he thought he would be anyway.

Blaine had taken his time to remove Kurt's shirt but now that it was gone, lying haphazardly somewhere on the expensive carpet, Sebastian was given full view of Kurt's chest. He was slim framed but he was slightly built and no matter how lightly they were there, the faint lines of Kurt's four pack abs were showing. Sebastian wasn't big on religion but thank God for high definition television. Something supernatural had clearly created Kurt Hummel because he was clearly not human.

Sebastian swallowed, watching fixated as Blaine reached down to suck at Kurt's long neck while he used his hands to rub over Kurt's nipples. Sebastian never thought he'd admit this but Kurt was... undeniably sexy, and more _man_ then he had ever given him credit for.

_"Blaine!" Kurt moaned on screen._

_"You're almost there, Kurt. We just need to get you out of those tight jeans. _

Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine square on the mouth. His hands ran through his hair and he kissed with so much passion, and so much damn tongue, that it was clear how much he wanted Blaine. It was still the beginning of the tape and it was already so hot.

Sebastian drew his pants to his knees. He wasn't wearing any briefs - he usually didn't when he was in his sweats - and placed a hand around his own cock as he watched Kurt move back on the bed, fumbling with his belt. Kurt lay horizontally so that when Blaine hovered over him, half naked Kurt was still visible to Sebastian.

Blaine threw his polo over his head and while he wasn't exactly nothing to look at, Sebastian found himself distracted by the plains of Kurt's beautiful porcelain body. He had somehow shimmied his way out of his jeans and his long legs were muscular and flawless. The erection Kurt was sprouting was a considerably huge tent in his black satin boxers.

Blaine removed the entirety of his clothing too and then bent down to kiss Kurt again, grinding his naked penis against the stiff fabric of Kurt's underwear.

Sebastian heard himself growl deeply as the moans of Kurt in the hotel room became louder. He picked up speed as he stared, pumping himself faster, completely getting out of his sweats and spreading his legs.

Turning his attention back to the t.v, he watched as Blaine finally removed the last item of Kurt's clothing and it was then that Sebastian decided that he needed _more_. Without turning his eyes from the video, he fumbled in his top drawer for the lube and slicked his fingers as he watched Blaine go down on Kurt.

Blaine was definitely a pro at giving head, Sebastian would give him that. But the faces that Kurt was making was what was truly driving him wild. Sebastian decidedly mirrored Blaine's movements; as Blaine slicked his fingers getting ready to finger Kurt's hole, Sebastian did the same, toying his entrance and inserting a lone finger as Blaine filled Kurt with his fingers.

_"Baby! Oh my God. That feels so good..."_

Sebastian mentally agreed. It sure did. He was two fingers deep in his own ass now watching as Blaine continued to stretch Kurt, tongue licking at his balls.

_"Spread your legs open, babe," Blaine advised, "It'll feel so much better. You're so tight, oh God." _

Sebastian cried as he slid a third finger up his ass. His left hand was still slick with lube too as it ran up and down his pulsating cock. His mouth was open and dry from panting and from watching Kurt's incredibly lust filled gorgeous blue eyes._ Oh my God, Blaine, just fuck him already!_

As if he had heard him, Blaine who had as many fingers up Kurt as Sebastian had up himself, stood up and gently brought Kurt up in a seated position.

_"You wanna bend over for me now, sexy?"_

_"Fuck yes. Just please fuck me, baby. I want you so bad, Blaine." _

Yes Blaine, thought Sebastian. Be a good sport and listen to your boyfriend.

The camera switched angles so that once again Sebastian was graced with a gorgeous view of Kurt's face as he bent over the bed. He watched as Blaine rolled on a condom and slapped his cock against Kurt's eager awaiting ass.

_"Are you ready, baby?" _

Blaine didn't give Kurt any time to respond. He pushed himself slowly in and Sebastian joined Kurt in crying out at the scene.

_"Move!" on-screen Kurt insisted. "Please!"_

And so Blaine did. _"God you're so fucking tight, Kurt. So tight and beautiful. I love you. I fucking love you. Always. So. Perfect." _

Sebastian was beside himself with pleasure. His cock was throbbing and his fingers kept hitting that little bundle of nerves deep inside him, and Blaine was pounding his boyfriend like there was no tomorrow, and Kurt's faces were so sexy, and his screams were unbelievable, and every part of Sebastian's body was so sensitive now, it was no wonder he came harder and louder than he had ever done in his whole life.

And Sebastian was someone who had had _plenty_ of sex. And right now it felt like he was seeing _stars_.

He was still coming of his post-orgasm haze, still milking out the last of his come as he saw Blaine and Kurt almost simultaneously come on screen together, whispering through breathless voices how much they loved each other, how perfect they were for each other; he watched as Blaine turned Kurt on his back again so he could kiss him senseless and collapse in his arms.

The whole thing was so damn cute it made Sebastian wanted to puke.

But it also made Sebastian realize that now he had seen what it was like to be in Blaine Anderson's position during sex, that he was going to fuck the living daylights out of Kurt Hummel if it was the last thing he did.

And given what he'd just seen, Kurt would take it, because he was in no position not to.

At least not with the little black tape that Sebastian had.


	2. Chapter 2

LITTLE BLACK TAPE.

_paperstylehearts_

**A/N**: Thanks for ALL the alerts guys - and to the three people who reviewed! You guys are all the absolute best!

_For the most loyal and sweetest reader a gal could find - __**ToniBalogna978 **__- four for you!_

* * *

2.

Regionals was today and Kurt Hummel had never felt better. There was so much going for him right now. He had just had fabulous morning sex with his boyfriend and they were doing it so often they didn't need a schedule anymore. He had a good feeling that he was going to win against the Warblers in their glee competition today without the lingering smell of a Craigslist member among them. He hadn't see Sebastian Smythe since he had blackmailed him with that video. And he was _never_going to see him again - not if Sebastian knew what was good for him, which called for a very blissful competition indeed. They were here, they were ready and everything about today screamed WIN. WIN. WIN.

Yet Kurt knew that stupid Jimmy Neutron hair cut anywhere and it looked like Sebastian hadn't heeded his warning. Unless the Warblers had managed to somehow conjure a clone of Sebastian that looked exactly like him, there was no way that wasn't him standing right there.

He was so infuriatingly angry that Sebastian hadn't listened to him that he marched right over there and tapped him on the shoulder.

Sebastian spun around slowly but unlike Kurt thought he would be, he wasn't startled to see Kurt at all. Kurt had expected him to be a little surprised but Sebastian annoyingly smiled at him.

"Care to explain why you felt the need to show up today?" Kurt said through anger-filled eyes, "I thought we had an agreement. You have five seconds to explain yourself or you're through."

He had expected some sort of excuse for an answer but what on Earth was so _funny_? Kurt was being _serious_and all Sebastian had the audacity to do was laugh? He was also standing too close in Kurt's personal space. In fact, Sebastian stood as close as he possibly could to Kurt, tilting his head ever so slightly so that his mouth was hovering over Kurt's ear.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe," he whispered; he could feel the hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stand up as he said it. "And tonight I'll be auditioning for the role of your gay bar superstar."

Sebastian leaned back ready to drink in Kurt's expression. He'd been dreaming of it, ever since he decided exactly what it was he planned to do with the information he'd recently acquired. He'd jerked off to that video more times than was humanly possible and as he stared at Kurt in his white tuxedo he knew exactly what was underneath that clothing and it drove him absolutely wild.

Kurt raised his head, trying to remain calm. All the Warblers were staring at him but it looked like this thing that was going on was just knowledge between him and Sebastian for now. Sebastian was smug as all hell. But there was no need to panic. Just because Sebastian had said what he did, didn't mean he could possibly know about –

"You were right. I was _very _interested in the contents of that video. I think my favorite scene would have to be seeing you bent over that amazing Hilton bed…"

Okay. So maybe it was time for Kurt to panic. At least the rest of the Warblers weren't staring at him anymore.

"…_How_?" was all Kurt managed to say. His voice was quiet and drained.

Sebastian hadn't stopped smiling. "Oh, you can thank yourself for that one. You literally hand-delivered the video to me. I don't know what security footage you thought you gave me but that ain't what I got a copy of."

Kurt nodded once. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

Sebastian didn't answer him straightaway. He instead used the back of his hand to caress Kurt's cheek. He wasn't at all surprised when Kurt rejected his touch or the disgusted look on his face as he stepped away.

"Aww c'mon _sexy_don't be like that," Sebastian pouted, the mock evident in his eyes, "In exchange for keeping your secret, I want one thing and one thing alone."

Sebastian was going to ask Kurt to pull out of the glee competition. He was sure of it. It was what he had threatened Sebastian with after all. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to the others but for his stupid mistake, he'd have to just suck it up.

"And what's that?" he asked Sebastian.

There was a brief pause and then their eyes met and Sebastian uttered out one practiced, smug, three letter word.

"You."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly; his boyfriend had excused himself a while back but that was at least fifteen minutes ago and they were getting ready to go on soon and Blaine still couldn't find him.

"I thought he went to say hi to Rachel," Tina said, "I saw her in the crowd earlier."

This calmed Blaine considerably until he realized that Rachel was standing right behind him. "He's not with me," she confirmed, "I haven't seen him as yet. Maybe he went to say hi to his friends in the Warblers?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "We no longer have any friends in the Warblers. Thanks to Sebastian."

Rachel shrugged and Blaine couldn't help but worry that no one seemed to be concerned of Kurt's whereabouts. He decided checking with the Warblers couldn't hurt.

He was in such a rush to find Kurt that on his way over to the Warblers he walked into about three of them.

"Blaine?" Nick said out loud. "Hey buddy, how are you?"

"I can't complain." Blaine nodded, "I mean I still have full use of both my eyes so…"

Nick looked uncomfortable, "Look, we're really sorry about that. It was Sebastian's idea and it was just meant to be a prank on Kurt and –"

"So I'm supposed to feel better about the fact that you could have caused some serious harm to my boyfriend? Sorry, Nick, but I can't see past see that. Speaking of Kurt however, have you seen him? We're about to go on and he's disappeared somewhere."

"Yeah I did actually. He was talking to Sebastian. At first he seemed really pissed off but then he kinda just looked… scared. I was going to intervene but then we got called on."

Blaine immediately grew concerned, "Where are they? How long ago was this?"

"Um… I don't know but if they're still together they would be back from where we came from."

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted over in the general direction that Nick had pointed out and when he turned the corner…

He found Kurt. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen but he had found Kurt. He was sitting on the floor with his head buried in his lap and his arms crossed.

"Kurt?" he said tentatively.

Kurt looked up at him. There was a sad broken expression on his face, "Hey Blaine," he said.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly, sitting down next to him, "Nick just told me he saw you speaking to Sebastian. Did the prick say something to you?"

Kurt shook his head but he didn't seem genuine about the admission at all. "I'm just a little nervous about performing."

Blaine put an arm around him, "Ahh I see. What's brought this on? You seemed really happy and confident about earlier? What's changed?"

"Everything," Kurt whispered.

Blaine didn't understand. "Talk to me, Kurt. Tell me why you're upset."

"I screwed up," Kurt said simply. "I should have listened to my dad. Waited to sleep with you till I was at least eighty. Then none of this would have happened."  
"I still don't understand," Blaine said simply. "What's going on?"

"Do you remember… our night at the Hilton?"

A grin reached Blaine's face, "How could I forget? You were _amazing _that night… We need to do that again, actually."

Kurt ignored Blaine's last comment. "Well, in an attempt to blackmail Sebastian with security footage of his confession to injuring you, I accidentally distributed a copy of our night's rendezvous to him instead."

Blaine's eyes grew wide, "What? Please tell me you're joking, right? Kurt, that wasn't meant for anyone else but us!"

"I know!" Kurt said annoyed, "I didn't give it to him on purpose! But he has it now and he is in turn blackmailing _me _with it."

"What does he want from you?"

Kurt's tone was dull and flat. "He wants me to sleep with him."

"That disgusting little creep! Ugh! Please tell me you told him to go to hell, Kurt?"

When Kurt didn't answer, Blaine actually shook him gently, "Kurt! You said no, right?!"

Kurt was trying very hard not to tear up, "What was I supposed to say? I mean I didn't answer his question with either a yes or no because I was in shock. But he winked at me and said we'd talk about it later and I really don't think I have another choice, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head, "No… No… we'll find another way. You're _not _sleeping with him! There has to be another way!"

"I appreciate the concern, Blaine. And I can understand why you're against it. But I got us into this mess. And I'm going to get us out of it."

Blaine looked like he was going to be sick, "You're actually considering this? Why do you sound like you've already made up your mind? Do you _want _to sleep with Sebastian?"

"Of course not! How can you even say that?"

"Then let me find another way! At least let me talk to him!"

"Okay," Kurt nodded. "But if there isn't another way, I'm really sorry, Blaine."

"We'll find another way," Blaine promised holding Kurt very tightly, "Trust me."

* * *

"There is no other way," Sebastian said flatly.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaine confused. "I just offered to throw our chances at winning the competition!"

"I know," Sebastian said, "And I heard you loud and clear. But don't you get it Blaine? Winning a lame singing competition doesn't matter to me anymore. Especially when I keep thinking of what a good fuck your boyfriend will be."

At this, Blaine let his anger get the better of him. He shoved Sebastian hard against the wall and held his elbow against Sebastian's neck.

"Stay _away_from Kurt! This ridiculous sick fantasy of yours has got to go. You won't win, Sebastian!"

While the whole situation was very tense, and while Blaine's hold on Sebastian was even stronger, Sebastian just laughed. "Oh Blaine… I think I already have."

* * *

Kurt was waiting for Blaine in his room when Blaine finally returned. He was so glad Blaine was here. He had been pacing up and down with nervousness during his wait, fretting over the many possible outcomes that could have gone down with Blaine's conversation with Sebastian. He was so nervous that he hadn't even paid attention to his hair, which was in a fact a mess, because he had been constantly running his fingers through it. Hopefully, Blaine had good news.

"Well…?" Kurt asked, resisting the urge to bite his fingers in anticipation.

"_Well_….?" Blaine repeated.

"You're the one who talked to Sebastian!" Kurt reminded him needlessly, "What did he say?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but paused instead. Now more than ever he was ready to tell Kurt the truth. In fact, this should have been rather easy because from the moment they had met, they had always been honest with each other and that wasn't going to change now. Blaine would tell Kurt the entire truth about his conversation with Sebastian and then they would totally work out another solution together.

But the pause between Kurt's question and Blaine's answer was getting longer and when Blaine still didn't say anything, Kurt was immediately stressed, jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst. "Oh God…" he said, "Oh God! Oh God! I knew it wouldn't work! I knew it! Oh my God, we're in for a scandal bigger than Kim Kardashian's ass, aren't we?"

Blaine didn't know what to do. Kurt was panicking; he was starting to tear up and worst of all he was coming undone on the spot right in front of Blaine and Blaine didn't know what to say. Blaine had to hold Kurt to stop him from shaking. He desperately wanted to make everything better… but the only possible way he could see to do that right now was—

"Kurt, listen to me, everything's going to be fine. I fixed it, okay?"

—Blaine had to lie.

"You spoke to Sebastian?"

"I spoke to Sebastian. And he's agreeing to back down. You don't have to worry about anything."

Seeing the look on Kurt's face, it was then that Blaine decided that even though he did not know exactly what he was going to do, he knew that whatever it was he needed more time to do it. And if he had to lie to Kurt to get that extra time then he would do so to protect him.

"You mean that's it?" Kurt asked, clearly shocked that they had escaped this nightmare so easily. "You spoke to him and he backed down? I don't have to sleep with him?"

Blaine nodded, "It's over. We came to an understanding and he's not going to bother you, I swear."

Kurt was looking a little skeptical. "Wait – just like that? Blaine, what did you promise him? I can't imagine that Sebastian would give in so easily."

"I have dirt on his family," Blaine lied even further, the wheels starting to turn faster now that he had set the first lie in motion. "Dirt that is big enough to keep him tight-lipped on that tape. So trust me when I say, you don't have to worry."

Kurt nodded wordlessly as he threw his arms over Blaine and kissed him slowly. He still wasn't sure but he knew that he trusted Blaine and for now that would just have to be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

LITTLE BLACK TAPE

_paperstylehearts_

* PWP this chapter... That is all.

* * *

3.

They stayed seated together on the floor for a while; they were talking and gossiping and holding hands and everything about the scene was domesticated and sweet. Blaine could live in it forever. But then... Kurt was staring at him with those damn sexy eyes of his. And as immediately as he was turned on by it, Blaine was also absolutely terrified. He gulped. He knew it was wrong. There was no reason that he should be rewarded with gratitude sex from his boyfriend for something that he was lying about. But Kurt was already starting to play with the buttons on Blaine's shirt and working on removing Blaine's clothing too. He couldn't really be blamed. The part of Blaine that should have been thinking with his head was now currently thinking with what was in his pants.

Kurt leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear. "I really want to thank you, you know. Would you like to fuck me, Blaine Anderson?" His voice drew out the question in a long sexy drawl, "Or should I do the honors and fuck you raw instead?"

"No, please," begged Blaine, his mind already made up, "Please fuck me, Kurt. I want you. I want you so bad. I want to feel you so much right now and I want it to last for days."

In Blaine's mind, this was exactly what he needed. Kurt might have given Sebastian the tape but it had been Blaine's idea to create a sex tape in the first place. So not only was he feeling like shit about that but also the fact that he had to lie. If he could at least still feel Kurt for days to come after this then, for some reason, he felt that would help him to come up with a plan of eradicating Sebastian's motives even faster. And the look on Kurt's face right now was enough to submit himself to Kurt entirely.

"Very well then," Kurt complied.

Already both shirtless, Kurt hovered over Blaine on the floor and fumbled with the belt on Blaine's jeans. He dragged the offending item down casually with skilled expertise. As soon Blaine's pants reached around his ankles, Kurt used his palm to press against Blaine's hardening length.

"Mnnhh!" Blaine moaned out. His ability to say anything coherently was close to nil. But Kurt, experienced in knowing just exactly what Blaine wanted, continued to rub against his erection while simultaneously sucking small spots on Blaine's neck. He moved down Blaine's chest, then slid his hands on Blaine's waist and removed his underwear, letting Blaine's long hard cock spring into the air. Kurt then graciously kissed the head of Blaine's dick and simultaneously used his right hand to massage Blaine's balls.

He breathed against Blaine's cock letting his warm breath escalate all kinds of new sensations against him but his unoccupied left hand had made its way to his mouth. Kurt started to suck on his own fingers the way a kid does when they've been handed a lollipop. When his fingers were clearly coated in his saliva, Kurt brought one teasingly against Blaine's entrance messing around with Blaine's head.

"Should I, you know, get the lube?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with clear wide lust-filled eyes.

"No," Blaine answered truthfully, "Your saliva is enough."

But that was a lie. It wasn't enough. The look in Blaine's eyes were pleading though, so Kurt complied. Despite how gentle he was, it burned like all hell when Kurt slipped his finger inside him. It had only been this morning since they had last had sex but Blaine had topped that time and as it was already, they rarely ever did this without lube. Blaine bit his lip, letting himself take that little bit longer to get used to the sensation. He _deserved _this pain, he reminded himself. Now he understood how Rihanna felt.

_…but that's all right because I like the way it burns. _

As Kurt moved slowly in and out of him with his finger, Blaine adjusted a little bit better each time with every move. He knew this was going to hurt even more horribly in the morning but he didn't care. If he didn't come up with a plan he was going to be fucked anyway, so he might enjoy the glorious sex with Kurt while he still could.

"How are you doing… baby?" Kurt asked. He was a bit confused with Blaine's silence.

"I'm fine," Blaine answered quietly, cupping Kurt's face, "You're doing a wonderful job, baby. I love you. Please just keep moving…"

Kurt placed his mouth back on Blaine's cock while he increased to two fingers inside Blaine, hoping to make things more comfortable for him. But even with the sensation of Kurt's mouth around him, it was harder not to scream out this time. Feeling horrible, Kurt pulled his fingers out and withdrawing, shaking his head swiftly. He was _not _going to proceed any further unless—

"Jesus, Blaine! Where's the lube?"

"No!" Blaine protested, "No lube… I just want you. Please. I _need _it…"

Kurt didn't know what was going on but it was high time they moved things to the bed. He took Blaine's hand and they stood up together. Blaine lay down first and Kurt followed hovering over him and already pressing kisses to his beautiful boyfriend.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, staring up at him.

"I love you too," Kurt confirmed. "And I'm going to make this really good for you, okay?"

"Okay."

Kurt bent down and kissed his boyfriend again in an attempt to relax him. Blaine was too rigid, too stiff, and he needed to wind down if Kurt was going to prepare him for having his dick inside him.

Hungry for Kurt's mouth, Blaine kissed him back passionately and the familiar territory over the simple act of just making out helped him to relax. Kurt moved his hands against his chest again and brang them down to just under Blaine's balls ignoring the way he flinched when he placed his fingers back inside him. Blaine brought his hands across Kurt's neck; his eyes were closed as he tried to relax.

"Keep moving, Kurt. You feel so good inside me, oh God."

Kurt loved watching Blaine underneath him. He loved making Blaine feel as good as Blaine made _him_ feel every single day of his life. He was still skeptical as to how Blaine had managed to get them out of this ruckus but however he had done it, Kurt was willing to show just how appreciative he was. His hormones was letting his dick doing the thanking and he didn't try to avoid hitting Blaine's thigh with his erection as he pushed his fingers, now three deep in and out of Blaine's willing tightness. His right hand moved to cup at Blaine's ass cheek and Blaine let out a whimper.

"Please, Kurt. I want you now. _Please. _"

Kurt moved his fingers out of Blaine but kissed him messily before using his hand to position himself. Something wasn't right about the way Blaine was begging for him, Kurt was sure of it, but his dick wasn't letting him think straight. He pushed inside Blaine with relative ease, slowly and surely, continuing to kiss him as he did so, pleasure shooting through every single tip of his body as he showed his boyfriend just exactly how much he loved him.

"Does it feel good, Blaine?" Kurt asked needing the verbal confirmation.

"Oh God, yes. Yes, you feel so good. Fill me up, baby. Just like that. I love you so much."

Kurt kept moving, pushing in and out of Blaine with a practiced ease. He loved this boy so much. He still couldn't get over how much Blaine wanted him, how much Blaine needed him and how much he loved him back.

"Every day I'm with you," Kurt whispered into his ear, "I am living _my _teenage dream."

Blaine kissed him then, not to shut Kurt up, but basically to reconfirm what Kurt was saying because there was no way he could talk properly right now. His hands reached Kurt's hair, his back and then grabbed at Kurt's ass, while he pounded Blaine underneath him.

Blaine's face was of pure bliss and he loved being able to _feel _Kurt even closer then he was usually able to when he wore a condom. He couldn't describe it but nothing else mattered right now.

"Ohhh God, you are so good, so good, oh fuck. I feel so close, oh my God…"

Blaine tightened around Kurt at just the right moment and Kurt spilled effortlessly into him filling him up with his come. Blaine reached out to palm at his own cock and within seconds, strings of pearly flight were ejaculating out of him also spilling all over onto Kurt's chest.

The bedroom was the one place Kurt gave leeway for mess. He collapsed onto Blaine and held him tightly. His eyes were shut and he was breathing heavy. They should probably get up and clean. Too bad Blaine was a cuddle-whore.

Not that Kurt minded.

"Clean. Later. Just wanna hold you."

Blaine caressed Kurt's naked back wordlessly. He couldn't agree more. He loved Kurt so much and he would never let Sebastian have him.

But what on earth was he going to do?


End file.
